


Sunshine

by permanentsmile



Category: Heath Ledger - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Love, Love Poems, My First Work in This Fandom, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsmile/pseuds/permanentsmile
Summary: He will always be the light of my life.Rest in paradise, my Sunshine.For Heath Ledger.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My little tribute to Heath Ledger, a man I've idolized and have loved for nearly two decades.

I always called him Sunshine.  
His presence brought light into my world,  
Without it, there is darkness; I feel hopeless.  
Gloomy without the sun to nourish me -  
To guide me -  
I become lost.  
I was once drowning,  
Engulfed by depression,  
And his breath saved me.  
Memories wash over me and there is a path again.  
A smile, a laugh - they all bring warmth from his natural light.  
Oh, his smile.  
I imagine he is surrounded by sunflowers -  
Golden, tall, beautiful -  
Just like him.

He will always be my Sunshine.


End file.
